Takashi Kosuda
Takashi Kosuda (小須田 崇, Kosuda Takashi) is a shinobi from Sunagakure and a jonin rank ninja. He is currently one of Sunagakure's powerful ninja's and is known through out the ninja world as Takashi of the Black Sand (黒い砂のたかし, Kurosuna no Takashi). Appearance Takashi is a young man with an average height and build. He has short black hair, red colored eyes and is show most of the time with a mischievous grin on his face. He usually wears dark colors and his clothing consists of a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes with a black colored hooded jacket. The jacket consists of fur on the hood, the sleeves and at the bottom of the jacket. When performing his duties as a jonin for the village he will usually wear a dark colored ninja uniform with the Sunagakure brown colored jonin vest, he wears his Suna forehead protector on his left arm, unlike most Sunagakure Ninja. Personality For most part Takashi is a carefree young man who enjoys life to its fullest, not worrying about many things or other peoples problems and prefers staying out of peoples business. He enjoys playing pranks on people and does this to annoy many of the village elders despite their protests, but due to his easy going and friendly nature many of the village children as well as young genin and chunin look up to him as a big brother figure. He is also show to enjoy making and creating puppets and calls it one of his main hobbies, he will sometimes go around the village and put on a puppet show for entertaining the people of the sand village, many of his shows are quite popular around the village. He seems to enjoy travelling as he has ventured to many places around the Land of Wind and makes frequent trips to the Land of Fire and specially to Konohagakure to meet up with his old time friends Touko Kanzaki and Shinji Kagami. He was also an old friend of the infamous criminal shinobi Asura as they were part of the same genin team for a while before she betrayed and left the sand village, he seems to have feeling for Asura as he regretted for not being able to stop her or bring her back from the dark side. He seems to be on good terms with his long time friend and fellow rival from Konohagakure Shinji Kagami due to their similar personalities and nature. He also thinks of Touko Kanzaki as a good long time friend, he frequently journey’s to Konohagakure to meet with them and show them his puppet creation, and in turn they too enjoy his company, though he tends to annoy them sometimes with his childish pranks. He has a good relationship with members of his own family; his father Ando was a previous jonin instructor in the village while his mother Miharu was a former kunoichi, his younger sister Kazuki is a chunin and just passed the chunin exams, he is very fond of her and like to tease her most of the time like a big brother does. Due to his status as a strong shinobi in the village, he has a sense of loyalty and devotion towards the sand village and its people. It’s because all the people he cares about are part of the village and he seems to care about the children of the village as well, thinking of them as the next generation who will continue the legacy of the sand and thus it is his job as a sand shinobi to protect the village from any threats or danger. Despite his easy going and playful attitude, Takashi can be a formidable opponent; he is shown to be calm, intelligent, and analytical. He can come up with quick strategies when facing an opponent in battle, and will most of the time figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle tactics. Even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually stay calm and figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. Though for the most part he doesn’t like to fight in an all out battle and prefers to be on the side lines remaining as an observer but if anyone threatens the village or challenges him to a battle he will not hesitate to fight. He has a problem with fighting against women and will usually try not to hurt them seriously or will use one of his puppets to fight instead thinking that this way he is not directly and physically hurting or attacking them. History Takashi was born in Sunagakure in the Land of Wind; he was the eldest son of Ando Kosuda an experienced jonin and Miharu Kosuda a former kunochi of the sand village. Takeshi from a young age was gifted and talented in the arts of ninjutsu and taijutsu, he graduated the academy at the age of 7 and then by only years worth of time at the age of 8 graduated the chunin exams. It was during his time at the academy he would meet his genin team partner and friend the young girl who would eventually go on to become the criminal Asura. During their time as part of the genin/chunin team they formed a close friendship and Takashi even developed feeling for her but he always knew that there was something dark about the young girl. At the age of 12 his teammate Asura was made the youngest jonin in the sand village, it was after a few months that a string of murders began to occur in the village and Takashi became suspicious of Asura late night activities as well as her secretive and cold demeanor, so he decided to investigate his teammate and find out the cause of her strange behavior. He was eventually able to find out that she was the one responsible for the murders and confronted her about it he wanted to know the reason she was doing these horrible things, Asura said that she couldn’t help herself and that she had a deep darkness inside her heart that needed to see bloodshed and carnage. Takashi didn’t realize that his friend had such thoughts going through her mind and decided to help her, so he confessed to her his true feelings hoping that this might stop her from going rouge. Though Asura was slightly affected by his words and even reciprocated his feelings to a degree but she stated that it was too late for her and that she had already crossed over to the dark side. The two battled with one another and they were evenly matched for a while but in the end Asura was able to use Takashi feelings for her against him, she was about to land the find blow but was unable to kill her former teammate and friend, with that she left Sunagakure. Takashi was sad by the fact that he was unable to stop her from leaving and becoming a rouge shinobi, he promised to himself that one day he would surly bring her back to the village and make her see the error of her ways, he hoped that there could still be a chance with her. From a young age Takashi has been very fond of puppets, he used to see the various members of the puppeteers guild use them for entertainment or battle purposes. Takashi wanted to learn how to make puppets and thus sought out an old member of the guild who was working independently from the guild at the time. The old puppeteer taught Takashi how to make puppets and even showed him how to use one for entertainment. From that time onward Takashi had created five puppets and had used them to perform shows around the village to entertaining the young children as well as the elders of the village. He seemed to enjoy it very much. Abilities & Powers Takashi from a young age has been a gifted and talented ninja, specializing in ninjutsu and taijutsu. He is known for the use of various ninjutsu related techniques and seems to possess a fairly good amount of chakra for a jonin. Possessing a sharp and analytical mind he is able to use his skills to adjust to almost any situation and will figure out a way to defeat his opponent with proper battle tactics. He has minimum skills in genjutsu and is capable of dispelling them, and has some knowledge of sealing techniques. He is also good at controlling his chakra and as such has fine chakra control. Taijutsu From a young age he has been trained in taijutsu by his father Ando who was an adept user of the skill. Takashi trained in the harsh deserts surrounding the sand village so that he could toughing up his body, making it a durable. He is very skilled in taijutsu having created a variety of moves on his own for battle purposes; most of his taijutsu style resembles wrestling type moves or is akin to a street fighter, using various kicks, jabs, punches, and various other body movements. He is also good at dodging incoming attack and is able to take physical punishment due to the harsh training he did through out the years. While he is good at offensive stly of taijutsu he seems to actually perfers a more defensive style of fighting dodging for most of the time while also picking off his opponents one by one. Nature Transformation Being born in the Land of Wind, Takashi is good at using various wind related techniques though it is still his secondary chakra nature. He can use wind techniques to create blasts of wind from his hand and can use his hands create large amount of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through most material. He is able to breath out blasts of wind chakra from his mouth which can either blow away an opponent or slice through multiple targets, causing damage. He is able to blow air from his mouth, to change direction while in mid-air at high speed. Lightning being his primary chakra nature he is quite adept at using it for various purposes. He is able to shoot out bolts of lightning from his hands and can use lightning chakra to either shock or paralyze an opponent. He can use Lightning Surge to slam his hand onto the ground and cause lightning to spread from his hands to underneath the opponent. He can also use a similar technique by placing his hands on the ground he can send a powerful bolt of electricity that cuts through the ground in the direction of the intended target. He uses the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to gather lightning chakra around his hands and then release it as a stream of lightning, the intensity of the attack depends on the amount of chakra used. Black Sand By working hard for 4 years and using his lightning element mastery he was able to develop this unique technique. He is able to convert and manipulate his lightning chakra into magnetic forces, thus allowing him a certain degree of magnetism. He used this unique magnetic aspect of his lightning chakra to magnetically attract iron particles or iron minerals from within the earth and around him to create a sort of black sand as he calls it. He is able to utilize this black sand to create various types of weapons, defenses and constructs and is able to control the black sand with great efficiency, when controlling the black sand he uses a variety of hand movements using one or both of his hands to control it. Despite this being a useful technique it has a drawback since it uses lightning chakra to create magnetic forces Takashi is thus unable to use any lightning based jutsu even after dispelling the technique for quite a bit of time because it requires a large amount of lightning chakra to generate the magnetic force and as such he requires to given his full concentration when using the technique, another factor is that he is also unable to use his wind based jutsu because the technique requires a great deal of chakra control, but after dispelling the technique his is able to use his wind based ninjutsu. The black sand is a type of sand with concentrations of metal and iron in it usually formed from within the earth and the surrounding. It is typically dark grey or blackish in color. Takashi usually keeps his own chakra-enhanced black sand with him at most times, in a large calabash gourd which he will either summon using a summoning scroll or carry it on his back. Because this black sand is already infused with his chakra, Takashi has a great deal of control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. Also using the black sand he is able to reshape this unique sand in to various things or forms as he desires, one of his favorite is to manipulate the black sand into forming a black sand clone version of him, he is able to use this to lure an enemy or act as a decoy. As stated by Takashi this is not a kekkei genkai as he developed the technique from scratch on his own and through hard work putting four years into the development of this technique and putting an additional year into mastering the technique, and thus could be referred to as a Hiden jutsu that is currently unique only to Takashi himself. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Takashi has a number of similarities to his friend Shinji Kagami. **Both are known for their sense of humor. **Both are known for their love and loyalty towards their respective village. **Both are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of their respective village. **Both are known well known and respected ninja's through out their respectives villages. *His appearance is based on Izaya Orihara from the anime/manga series Durarara!!. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VddJ07OM49g Another way to Die by Disturbed] *Takashi 's favourite word is "play" (遊び, Asobi). *According to the Naruto databook: **Takashi's hobbies are sightseeing, making and creating puppets, performing puppets shows, and . **Takashi wishes to fight against Kaworu Kobayashi and Shinji Kagami. **Takashi's favorite foods are Fried Chicken and Beef, while his least favorite foods are Fish and anything sour . **Takashi has completed 500 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 100 C-rank, 100 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *Takashi is my first male Sunagakure ninja character. *Takashi Kosuda is the user of the unique hidden jutsu called Black Sand. Category:Sand Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Male